A longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat is known from DE 102 36 067 B4, with a first seat rail, to which first stop surfaces are associated, and a second seat rail displaceable in a sliding manner relative to the first seat rail, to which second stop surfaces are associated, the first stop surfaces and the second stop surfaces cooperating for limiting the relative motion of the second seat rail to the first seat rail. The first seat rail is connected at fastening points to the vehicle structure. For reinforcement at these fastening points and as an end stop during the displacement of the second seat rail, two stop plates of elongate configuration are provided. These stop plates respectively have four screw holes with internal threads arranged in series in the longitudinal direction of the rails, of which two are configured as through-holes, which face into the interior of the profile formed by the two seat rails. Along the two longitudinal edges, tabs are formed on the stop plates, which have first stop surfaces on the front face aligned in the longitudinal direction of the rails. On the second seat rail, an engagement part is arranged, the second stop surfaces being arranged on the engagement part. The engagement part reinforces the mutual interlocking of the two seat rails. In the longitudinal adjuster, the first stop surfaces are arranged on a stop plate connected to the first seat rail at fastening points, the stop plate being able to be selected from a set of different stop plates, and being able to be attached at different orientations relative to the longitudinal direction of the rails.
DE 198 04 506 C2 discloses an end stop for limiting the regulating distance of a longitudinal adjustment device for seats. The seat part of the seat is in this connection fastened to slide rails, each slide rail being longitudinally displaceable in a guide rail secured to the vehicle floor and at least one slide rail being able to be secured by means of a locking device in selectable longitudinal positions on the guide rail. In this connection, an end stop is provided between the slide rail and the guide rail. To provide a resilient energy-absorbing end stop, and to avoid production processes for the mounting of the end stop, said end stop is formed by an impact element with a snap-in head, penetrating an aperture of the guide rail, and a locking hook penetrating said impact element and latching onto the guide rail.
A longitudinal adjuster for a vehicle seat is further known from DE 10 2005 012 018 A1, with at least one first seat rail, at least one second seat rail, which is arranged in a manner such that it may be displaced in a sliding manner relative to the first seat rail, and at least one end stop, which is attached to the first seat rail, and limits the relative displaceability of the two seat rails to one another by means of interaction with a second end stop, which is formed by the second seat rail or attached thereto, the end stops being arranged in the interior of an assembled hollow profile formed by the seat rails. In this connection, a plurality of apertures are provided in the seat rail, into which protruding regions of the end stop engage, at least one of the protruding regions which engage in an aperture, protruding through the aperture, and by means of the protruding region, by interaction with the second end stop, limiting the seat rail movement in the longitudinal direction of the seat rails.